


A través de la estepa rusa

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [125]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bikinis, Burping, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Diapers, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Propositions, Scatological humor, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools, THTV, Touring, Tucking, Twincest, coming clear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 114] Donde se lidia con fans, fotografías, y un par de gemelos voyeuristas.





	A través de la estepa rusa

**Author's Note:**

> Conseguí todo el tour por Rusia en un one-shot y lo aderecé con la salida de los G's ante las fans~

**A través de la estepa rusa**

 

Rusia resultó ser más un país más helado que Alemania en octubre, y apenas poner un pie en la pista de aterrizaje, Gustav escuchó a Georgie estornudar y por lo bajo gruñir que “más valía que ese no fuera un resfriado o la cabeza de alguien rodaría por el suelo.” Por su parte, a él le invadió un fuerte escalofrío que le subió por la espalda y se le diseminó por los brazos, así que abrazó con más fuerza a Klaus contra su pecho y agradeció como nunca que el bebé hubiera heredado de él el exceso de calor corporal y no la alta sensibilidad de Georgie a las bajas temperaturas.

—Joder, creo que los huevos se me han escondido dentro del cuerpo —maldijo Tom con los dientes castañeándole por el aire helado que se colaba a través del gorro de su chaqueta, y Bill coincidió con él al ser el último en bajar y enfrentarse al viento helado que cortaba la piel como miles de pequeñas navajas.

Cierto era que en Alemania también habían conocido el frío, y las heladas, y las tormentas, y la nieve que cubría casas… Pero había algo diferente en Rusia que hacía suponer que si esa era la temperatura de inicios de octubre, más les valía reunir valor para enfrentar el mes que les esperaba ahí.

—Brrr, con mis pezones se podría cortar cristal —murmuró Georgie al pegársele a Gustav al costado y caminar con él el tramo que los separaba de la terminal.

—Eso sí que quiero verlo —apuntó Tom, que los alcanzó a tiempo para escuchar aquella revelación—. Es más, _tengo_ que verlo para dar fe y legalidad de que es cierto.

—A la mierda contigo, Tom —lo despachó Gustav—. Si quieres ver pezones, que sean los de Bill, no los de mi esposa.

—Sí, eso —le chanceó Georgie sacándole la lengua—, ve con tu _esposa_.

—Oh, ¿y por qué presiento que hablan de mí y me involucran en una pelea donde yo nada tengo que ver? —Intervino Bill, que cargaba a Pumba y se veía rezagado por el peso extra.

Bromeando entre sí por el resto del trayecto que les tomó cruzar la terminal, subirse a su transporte y dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedarían esa noche, para cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su suite doble (por reducción de costos iban a hacerlo así durante esa gira) ya era hora de almorzar y por unanimidad decidieron salir a recorrer Irkoutsk a pie, que era su primera parada en aquel tour.

—Wow —se admiró Gustav al cruzar varias calles y maravillarse por la arquitectura del lugar—. No puedo creer que no hubiéramos venido aquí antes.

—No olvides agradecerle esta noche a las fans por hacer eso posible —dijo Bill, con su móvil en la mano y tomando una fotografía cándida de Tom mientras éste admiraba embelesado los alrededores.

Para todos era igual, pues Rusia tenía la cualidad de ser única a su manera, con un estilo fácilmente reconocible, y condenadamente imposible de replicar en otro lugar, por lo que estar ahí, juntos, cobró un valor nuevo y especial para todos ellos.

Sin un guía que tradujera para ellos, les costó un rato encontrar un restaurante que satisficiera los gustos de todos, pero una vez que llegaron al sitio adecuado, no hesitaron en pedirse comida suficiente como para un banquete e hincar los dientes en todos aquellos platillos que decoraron su mesa.

—Tienen una pequeña piraña en la familia, ¿eh? —Comentó Tom mientras Georgie alimentaba a Klaus con pequeños trozos de su comida y le daba a probar lo que había en la mayoría de los platos.

Como si quisiera demostrar que así era, Klaus abrió grande la boca cuando Georgie le acercó un trozo de salmón bañado en una salsa con nombre impronunciable, y se deleitó tanto con el sabor que sus grititos de alegría al pedir más fueron la prueba de lo mucho que le había gustado.

—Nah, es su herencia rusa hablando por él —dijo Gustav, que como descendiente de inmigrantes rusos se sentía repleto de orgullo porque su bebé también creciera sabiendo bien la rica cultura de la que provenían.

En un inicio, tanto sus padres como Franziska se habían mostrado escépticos de que Klaus les acompañara en esa etapa del tour de una manera como no había ocurrido en las tres etapas anteriores, y su justificación para ello no había sido nada más que por el clima.

—Rusia en verano estaría bien, pero en otoño y con el invierno acercándose… —Había empezado Erna con argumentos fuertes—. Klaus es todavía muy pequeño, y corre el riesgo de enfermarse.

—Saben que pueden dejar a Klaus con nosotros y que lo cuidaríamos igual de bien que ustedes —se había ofrecido Franziska con la mejor de las intenciones y Frederick respaldándola, pero ni así se dejaron convencer él o Georgie.

Después de hablarlo y sopesar los pros y contras de su decisión, Gustav y Georgie había acordado extremar precauciones con Klaus durante el mes que durara esa última etapa del tour, lo que por descontado ya estaba dentro de sus planes, pero también de demostrarles a su familia que eran capaces de cuidar de él a la vez que de prodigarle un viaje valioso que lo pusiera en contacto con sus raíces rusas y que por lo tanto cumpliera esa doble función de diversión y enseñanza para la cual no los habían creído capaces en un inicio.

—¿Puedo darle de probar de mi sopa? —Preguntó Bill, que encontraba enternecedora la manera en que Klaus se retorcía de satisfacción cada vez que le daban a probar algo nuevo, y Georgie accedió, con la condición de que antes le soplara para que no le fuera a quemar la lengua.

Fue así como sin siquiera proponérselo Bill se entretuviera alimentando a Klaus con trocitos de lo que había en su plato, y luego le insistió a Tom para que hiciera lo mismo, y éste aceptara a regañadientes.

Conversando del show que tendrían más tarde y de los planes que tenían para disfrutar del tiempo libre con el que contaban al moverse entre ciudades, pronto terminaron de vaciar los platos y pagar la cuenta, tras lo cual caminaron de vuelta al hotel con ánimo de bajar la comida y hacer mejor la digestión.

Que dependiendo del caso, a unos les fue mejor que a otros…

 

—Mierda… —Resopló Bill más tarde en el camerino de la banda cuando quiso entrar al sanitario y se vio repelido por el mal aroma que emanaba de ahí.

—Nunca mejor dicho —dijo Georgie, que iba de aquí a allá cargando a Klaus en brazos y tratando de aplacar el llanto desconsolado con el que les laceraba los tímpanos a todos los presentes.

En un inesperado cambio de panorama, apenas volver al hotel Klaus había necesitado un cambio de pañal que traía consigo una bomba de olor que hizo lloriquear los ojos de Georgie mientras lo cambiaba, y que expulsó tanto a los gemelos como a Gustav al pasillo para respirar aire limpio.

Conforme pasaron las horas el estómago de Klaus reaccionó incluso peor, y para la noche ya eran tres los pañales que Georgie había cambiado y que por su contenido eran dignos de catalogarse como material de desecho radioactivo y enterrarse en el desierto para que el daño ecológico no fuera mayor.

Un tanto mortificado por la repentina enfermedad de su bebé, Gustav se había preguntado si algo tuvo que ver lo que comieron en el restaurante, pero siendo que todos estaban sanos salvo Klaus, además que era muy pronto como para que la comida le hubiera hecho daño en caso de estar contaminada, pronto tuvo que desechar esa teoría y enfocarse mejor en el presente.

Con Stefan como el mejor niñero que el dinero pudiera comprar, Georgie salió al médico de emergencia llevando consigo al bebé, y de regreso al sitio donde tendrían el concierto había contado que según el doctor Klaus no estaba enfermo de gravedad, sólo un poco indispuesto por el cambio de comida y bebida, pero que estaría mejor al cabo de un par de días. Para acelerar el proceso le había recetado un par de jarabes que facilitaran el tránsito intestinal, y les había aseverado que el resto sería dejar transcurrir el tiempo para que se aclimatara como era debido.

Lo cual por supuesto no ponía fin a los olorosos pañales con los que Klaus los castigaba cada par de horas y la llantina que le aquejaba y obligaba a Georgie a cuidarlo ella y no dejárselo a Stefan.

A menos de media hora antes de tener que salir a escena, Georgie hacía lo que podía para tranquilizar a Klaus y ponerlo a dormir para evitarse una despedida que los hiciera llorar a ambos, pero sin mucho éxito a juzgar por el desconsuelo que se leía en el rostro del bebé mientras éste se aferraba a su Mutti y ponía un puchero que ponía en manifiesto lo mal que se sentía.

—Joder, hasta pienso que es mi culpa que esté así —se lamentó Bill, pues en su terquedad por darle de comer al bebé lo había hecho probar algunos platillos que ni a él le habían parecido tan buenos.

—No es culpa de nadie, a veces así pasa, los bebés se enferman igual que puede enfermarse uno como adulto y… —Georgie suspiró, y con brazos cansados alzó más a Klaus contra su tronco, pues el peso del bebé la cansaba y hacía que se le resbalara.

A su auxilio acudió Gustav, que hasta entonces se había estado enviando mensajes con Franziska para pedir consejo, y ésta le había recomendado darle a Klaus cucharadas de té de manzanilla tibio.

—¿Puedes prepararlo? —Le indicó Gustav a Georgie mientras Klaus cambiaba de brazos y se acurrucaba en el regazo de su Vatti, con un puchero que dolía de verlo y la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho.

Con el tiempo corriendo en su contra, Georgie consiguió una bolsa de té y agua caliente, y tras agregarle media cucharada de azúcar para hacer su digestión todavía más fácil, se sentó al lado de Gustav y alimentó a Klaus con esporádicas cucharadas a pesar de que en varias ocasiones éste desvió el rostro y se negó a tragar.

—Vamos… Hazlo por mamá —pidió Georgie, y Klaus volvió a apartar el rostro.

—Nein! —Replicó el bebé con rotundidad, utilizando una de las nuevas palabras que había aprendido esos días, y sólo para mayor convicción repitió su negativa en el ruso que Gustav le había enseñado días atrás.

—Bueno, al menos pueden presumir que es bilingüe —buscó Tom bromear y aligerar el ambiente tenso que reinaba en el camerino, pero nadie rió con él.

Al final tuvieron que salir en escena dejando a Klaus con media taza de té pendiente y llorando en lágrima viva sobre los brazos de Stefan, y responsables como eran de sus obligaciones, Gustav y Georgie hicieron de tripas corazón para darse media vuelta y dejarlo llorando en brazos de su cuidador.

Con todo y fue un buen concierto, digno de ser el primero e inaugurar con ello una excelente racha de shows en Rusia, pero no por ello un concierto feliz, pues apenas terminar la última canción y ambos padres fueron los primeros en abandonar el escenario y volver al camerino.

De entrada les recibió el silencio y un fétido aroma que revelaba un pañal más en la basura, pero al menos Klaus ya descansaba, y en palabras de Stefan, daba muestras de estarse reponiendo a pasos agigantados.

—Me tomó cinco nanas y otra taza de té de manzanilla ponerlo a dormir, pero lo conseguí —les susurró para no despertar a Klaus que dormía recostado en el sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna, y ahí mismo sintió Gustav la imperiosa necesidad de aumentarle el sueldo y darle un bono navideño por ser su salvador.

Georgie incluso lo resumió mejor, en el más puro y sincero de los “gracias” que alguien le hubiera escuchado jamás en la vida.

Era así cuando se es padre. Y madre.

 

Tan ocupados habían estado con ese primer show para el cual no habían ensayado con anterioridad que la noticia que circulaba en Alemania les llegó con retraso, y sólo porque Bill, al revisar su Instagram, se encontró con varios comentarios en su última publicación que le preguntaban incesantes acerca del ‘Tokio Baby’ del que todo mundo hablaba.

—No… me… jodas… —Masculló Bill, sentado en la camioneta que los conducía por las carreteras de Rusia a su siguiente locación, con Tom a un lado y Georgie al otro, mientras que atrás de ellos iba Gustav con Klaus.

—¿Qué, alguien volvió a quejarse de tu cabello? —Le chanceó Tom, buscando leer por encima de su hombro y corroborar por su cuenta si de eso se trataba.

Georgie en cambio predijo con exactitud de qué se trataba, y sus ojos no tardaron en caer sobre las palabras claves que lo explicaban todo.

Tokio Baby.

—Carajo… Busca en Google.

—¿Que busque _qué_? Insistió Tom en ser notificado, y Bill pronunció para él las dos temidas palabras.

—Uhhh —exclamó el mayor de los gemelos.

Atrás de ellos y entretenido jugando con Klaus y un Winnie the Pooh de peluche que era casi tan grande como él, Gustav hizo caso omiso de ellos o no se enteró, por lo que antes de perturbarlo con falsas alarmas, Bill primero revisó los dos términos en Google y… se llevó la impresión de su vida al ver con sus propios ojos las imágenes que eran la sensación de los tabloides y el público que los leía.

En ellas aparecían Gustav y Georgie en un parque. Gustav con un bebé en brazos. Georgie con una pañalera. Gustav de nuevo comiendo currywurst. Georgie tomando el sol. Acercamientos de Klaus en el área de juegos. Klaus abrazado a Gustav. Klaus poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Gustav. Georgie, Klaus y Gustav abandonando el parque.

La sucesión de imágenes les permitió hacerse una historia de ellos en el parque disfrutando de un día cualquiera en un paseo de familia que no habría de sorprender a nadie si los dos adultos fueran personas normales, pero por supuesto que no lo eran, y junto con esas imágenes aparecía un encabezado sensacionalista que era obra y cortesía de Bild.de:

“Tokio Baby: ¿El secreto mejor guardado o el truco publicitario más gastado?”

El artículo, que los tres leyeron con las cabezas apiñadas en el mismo espacio era básicamente una colección de conjeturas en donde se hacían tres conclusiones, cada una más ridícula que la anterior: a) el bebé era Georgie y el padre era Tom, y para ello se basaban en los recientes rumores Torg que circulaban por las redes sociales y que habían sido la comidilla entre las fans; b) el bebé le pertenecía a Gustav, quien recién se había casado para darle un apellido pero se había visto abandonado por su esposa de menos de un año, quedando sin la mitad de su fortuna y con un bebé del que se especulaba no era suya la paternidad; y c) el bebé era una adopción conjunta entre los cuatro miembros de la banda, pues en el futuro querían expandir su show con un tecladista y nada mejor que planear con anticipación incluyendo a ese miembro con muchos años de antelación.

De entre las tres teorías, la última fue la más ridícula, pero también la que más les dio de hablar.

—Bueno, viniendo de Bild.de que una vez declaró que Bill y Bushido se habían fugado juntos a Las Maldivas para tener una boda secreta no es como si pudiéramos esperar nada más coherente… —Dijo Tom, ganándose el que su gemelo lo apartara con un codazo en las costillas.

—Qué estupidez, no puedo creer cuánta basura junta hay en este artículo de pacotilla —gruñó Georgie, que se sentía ofendida no sólo por la violación a su privacidad y que en las fotografías hubieran incluido el rostro de Klaus sin difuminarlo, sino también porque de entre sus teorías locas de remate, ninguna había sopesado la posibilidad de que ella y Gustav, los dos presentes en el parque, fueran los padres de Klaus.

—Podemos demandar por difamación —dijo Bill, que empezó a hacer planes para llamar al abogado que llevaba los asuntos de la banda y entablar una querella, pero entonces los tres se congelaron en su sitio cuando Gustav se percató del alboroto y dio muestras de estar presente.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes? —Inquirió en tono relajado, todavía concentrado en jugar con Klaus aunque ya no como minutos atrás.

—Uhm… —Georgie se giró y se mordió el labio inferior antes de enunciar palabra—. ¿Recuerdas que hace dos o tres días fuimos al parque con Klaus? En Berlín…

—Duh, eso fue anteayer, no podría haberlo olvidado tan pronto. ¿Verdad que no, Klaus? —Inmiscuyó él al bebé, que sentado en sus muslos se abrazaba al peluche y le mordía una oreja de felpa—. Porque nos divertimos ahí, ¿a que sí, eh?

—Mejor dale el teléfono de Bill y terminemos con esto pronto —masculló Tom, y en silencio aceptó Georgie el móvil y se lo extendió a Gustav, a quien de primera mano le costó leer el encabezado por no traer puestas sus gafas de lectura, pero que después hizo una mueca cómica de ojos desorbitadas y mandíbula al sueño conforme leyó el título del artículo y después los primeros párrafos.

—¡Pero qué mier…! ¡Grandísimos hijos de la gran perra! —Exclamó con un humor terrible apenas llegó a la mitad del texto, y Georgie tuvo que intervenir para pedirle a Klaus porque el bebé algo intuyó en el cambio de humor de su padre, y su otrora expresión alegre se trastocó por un puchero que presagiaba llanto.

Exaltado, Gustav le pasó a Klaus y se inclinó al frente con el teléfono entre las manos para continuar leyendo, absorbiendo cada palabra hasta darle un significado concreto y no perderse de nada. Al terminar la lectura y toparse con las tres teorías irrisorias que se presentaban como las más plausibles, Gustav sintió ganas de reír, y llorar, y también de darle un puñetazo al primero que se le presentara, que en ese caso fue Georgie, y al menos sirvió para que la visión de túnel que de pronto le aquejaba se dispersara un poco.

—Esto es una soberana mierda —declaró devolviéndole el móvil a Bill, y dejando que éste investigara más por su cuenta antes de que juntos decidieran un plan de acción que le pusiera fin a aquel embrollo.

—¿Viste al fotógrafo en el parque? —Preguntó Tom.

—¡No, claro que no! Si lo hubiera visto, lo habría molido a golpes a él y a su cámara antes de permitirle que nos fotografiara —gruñó Gustav, y su tono de voz perturbó más a Klaus, que se abrazaba a Georgie y se chupaba el dedo pulgar.

Buscando tranquilizarse por el bien de Klaus, Gustav junto las manos frente al rostro y respiró en el hueco que dejaban sus palmas, buscando sin encontrar la serenidad que le permitiría pensar con la cabeza y no con las entrañas, que en ese momento se le retorcían como serpientes venenosas en el vientre.

—Pues… el conejo está fuera del sombrero —dijo Bill al cabo de unos segundos—. Será lo que ustedes quieran que sea…

—Tachen mi broma como de mal gusto —intervino Tom con una sonrisa un tanto cruel en los labios—, pero sería genial burlarnos un rato de esos periodistas y decir que han dado en el blanco, que Klaus es de Georgie, pero que no sabemos de qué Kaulitz es porque se acuesta con los dos.

Por inercia, Gustav apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, y tuvo que intervenir Bill antes de que su gemelo acabara con ambos ojos morados.

—Vale, no nos precipitemos. De momento no ha habido ninguna declaración oficial y el equipo de publicidad se ha quedado callado, así que técnicamente tenemos la mano ganadora en este juego.

—¿Técnicamente? —Gruñó Gustav con más rabia que nunca—. ¡¿Técnicamente?! ¡Por favor define que es para ti ‘técnicamente’ porque si te soy sincero, ahora mismo yo-…!

A mitad de su tirada, Klaus rompió a llorar, y con ello llegó el reproche de Georgie.

—¡Gustav!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Todo bien allá atrás, chicos? —Preguntó el conductor, que junto con Mike, el asistente de los gemelos, eran los únicos otros pasajeros además de ellos en la camioneta—. Porque puedo hacer una parada en la siguiente gasolinera y-…

—No, todo bien, Herb —dijo Bill en su mejor tono de ‘aquí no pasa nada’ que en realidad encubría el ‘pasa de todo, no preguntes que nos interrumpes, joder’ que bullía en su interior—. Es sólo un pequeño derrame de café, pero todos estamos de maravilla.

Con su mentira aplacó al conductor, y volvió a enfocar su atención en el los demás miembros de la banda.

—Vale, que no es la mejor manera de salir a la luz diciendo que tuvieron un hijo, formalizaron su relación intermitente de toda la vida y que además esperan otro bebé, pero… Hay maneras peores de hacerlo, ¿sabían? —Intentó por todos los medios aligerar el ambiente con un chiste encubierto, pero Gustav continuó con cara de enojo y Georgie de preocupación mientras abrazaba a Klaus contra su pecho—. Jo… Ayúdame un poco con esto, Tomi.

El mayor de los gemelos se rascó la barba por un largo rato antes de abrir la boca. —Estoy con Bill en esto… Ya de nada sirve lamentarse por la leche derramada, así que… Hagan lo que les parezca correcto.

—Lo correcto aquí será conseguir un arma y-…

—¡Basta! —Siseó Georgie, poniéndole un alto abrupto a la furia de Gustav—. Puedes gritar y maldecir todo lo que quieras, pero no frente a Klaus. Lo estás estresando innecesariamente, y la verdad sea dicha… A mí también. Y al bebé. Así que cállate. Si no tienes una solución que se encargue de todo, mejor no digas nada.

A punto estuvo Gustav de abrir de vuelta la boca, pero un breve vistazo a la determinación que Georgie portaba le bastó para comprobar que la bajista no bromeaba, y que si iban a pelear por algo que estaba ya fuera de su control cuando hacía tan poco que acababan de salir de un bache, seguro que no habría ganadores, sino un par de perdedores que se retirarían a esquinas opuestas para lamerse las heridas.

—Ok —accedió entre dientes.

Y eso fue lo último que se habló de viaje a la siguiente ciudad en la que se dirigían.

 

Si bien las intenciones de Gustav incluían disculparse por su exabrupto, quedar del buen lado de Georgie, y después discutir el asunto como adultos civilizados y maduros que eran, sus planes se vieron retrasados cuando el tráfico de la siguiente ciudad los hizo llegar media hora después a su hotel, y con una notificación de brevedad se enteraron de que el servicio de restaurante cerraría en apenas veinte minutos, por lo que su charla se vio aplazada hasta después de una muy tensa comida en la que apenas probaron bocado y todo les dejó un regusto a cartón prensado.

Para cuando por fin abordaron el elevador y llegó el momento de estar a solas en la privacidad de su suite, Gustav se llevó un chasco mayor al recordar de pronto que tenían que compartir habitación con los gemelos, y que estos, aunque muertos antes que admitirlo, se morían de curiosidad por escuchar la conversación que él y Georgie mantendrían.

Tragándose su orgullo como no lo había hecho con la patata horneada que se había servido antes, Gustav buscó pedir disculpas apenas tuvo oportunidad, pero Georgie le atajó.

—Está bien, no estoy molesta contigo. Deja pongo a Klaus en la cama a dormir su siesta y después… Uhm, después hablamos, ¿ok?

—Ok. —El segundo del día, que le resultó todavía más duro que el anterior.

Uniéndose a los gemelos en su cama para revisar en el portátil de Bill las últimas novedades acerca del Tokio Baby, Gustav leyó un par de artículos más, cada uno tan sensacionalista como el anterior, antes de que Georgie pusiera a Klaus a dormir y se les uniera con aspecto cansado.

—Listo. Pero creo que Klaus presiente que algo no marcha bien porque me costó más que de costumbre para que se durmiera.

—Los críos pueden ser más perceptivos de lo que uno les da crédito —masculló Tom por lo bajo, brazo a brazo con Bill—. Si lo sabremos nosotros, ¿eh, Bill?, que desde siempre supimos de los problemas que hubo entre mamá y Jörg a pesar de lo mucho que trataron de disimularlo cuando éramos pequeños.

—Fue mi culpa —asumió Gustav la responsabilidad—. No debí de ponerme así en la camioneta y-…

—Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya no hay vuelta atrás —declaró Georgie sin más—. Lo que ahora debería preocuparnos es qué haremos a continuación.

—Si me permiten una sugerencia… —Murmuró Bill, bajando la tapa de su portátil y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes no como Bill Kaulitz, quien temía a la mala publicidad que pudiera derivar de aquel incidente, sino Bill, su amigo de toda la vida quien les deseaba lo mejor en el mundo—. La honestidad es siempre la mejor política.

Gustav soltó un bufido. —Viniendo de ti, es casi una broma cruel, considerando cuántos años desperdiciaste tratando de impedir que así fuera…

—Seh… Soy consciente de ello, pero… —Bill tamborileó los dedos sobre la tapa de su portátil y se lanzó él mismo a poner en práctica su consejo—. También creo que si desde un inicio no me hubiera entrometido en su relación para mantenerla oculta, ustedes dos quizá ya estuvieran fuera del armario y sin este lío.

—¿De qué armario hablas? —Preguntó su gemelo sin captar la analogía.

—Joder, Tom. Claro que no es un armario tal cual, pero me refiero a estar… fuera. Libres.

—Es un lindo pensamiento, pero torturarse con el ‘hubiera’ es por sí solo una pesadilla así que… No. No divaguemos en eso y mejor concentrémonos en el aquí y el ahora.

—Coincido con Georgie en eso —secundó Gustav a su esposa—. Es tarde para arrepentimientos, y lo que toca es… apechugar y ver qué se puede hacer en cuanto a control de daños.

—Vale…

Si bien su intención era la de alargar aquella sesión hasta dar con una solución mágica a sus problemas, pronto fue hora de marcharse con rumbo a la locación de su siguiente show y tuvo que quedar en segundo término mientras resolvían asuntos más urgentes.

A su vuelta al hotel estaban agotados y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, y a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que subir su equipaje a la camioneta y volver a la carretera, por lo que se cumplieron veinticuatro horas sin que de por medio hubiera un veredicto conciso.

—Ya, empezaré yo —dijo Georgie sin tantos ambages apenas salieron de la ciudad y se internaron en la autopista que los llevaría a su próximo destino—. Bill tenía razón: No hay mejor estrategia que la verdad, pero… No por eso quiero inmiscuir a Klaus con la banda. Hay una diferencia clara entre decir “ok, es mi hijo, y de Gustav” pero otra muy diferente el publicitarlo como si se tratara de un quinto miembro dentro de la banda.

—Y sexto con el que viene en camino —acotó Tom con una media sonrisa—. Quizá si Klaus toca los teclados, ese nuevo bebé pueda hacer los coros o tocar la panderetera, yo qué sé…

Georgie exhaló, y con la mano de Gustav entre las suyas, prosiguió. —Uhm, lo que quiero decir…

—Lo que queremos decir —se le unió Gustav, que con ella lo había conversado brevemente durante el desayuno y ambos coincidían en que era la mejor ruta a seguir—, es que ya no lo ocultaremos más.

—Klaus seguirá sin aparecer en los THTV, pero ya no haremos que Stefan baje diez minutos antes o después que nosotros para esconder que es parte del grupo.

—Ni rehuiremos a las posibles preguntas que hagan en los _meet & greet_. Si tanto les interesa saber, adelante, que mientras sean amables y no crucen una línea están en su derecho de enterarse a grandes rasgos de qué va todo esto.

—Y… —Georgie se llenó el pecho de aire y de valor con una profunda inhalación—. Queremos de su apoyo para lidiar con lo que sea que se venga encima… Sospecho que esta noticia va a sacudir los cimientos del fandom, y que no todas las reacciones será positivas o negativas, pero…

—Hey, que aquí estamos —dijo Tom, posando su mirada primero en Georgie, luego en Gustav, y por último en Klaus, quien dormía a pierna suelta en su asientito para el coche y no se enteraba ni por asomo de la crisis que su mera existencia en el planeta tierra había provocado—. No siempre hemos sido de ayuda, pero esta vez lo seremos.

—Gracias…

Bajo ese acuerdo de apoyo, Georgie y Gustav revelaron sus condiciones por medio de una lista corta, que de momento se centraba en tres puntos. El primero, la llamada ‘política de honestidad’ bajo la que se regirían a rajatabla; sí, Klaus era de Gustav y de Georgie; sí, había nacido antes de su matrimonio; no, en ningún momento lo habían ocultado, pero por casualidad nadie lo había descubierto hasta ahora… El segundo término consistía en la negativa de tratar a Klaus como más que un bebé común y corriente, por lo que se protegería su identidad, se pediría respeto para no tomarle fotografías, y se evitaría mencionar su nombre dentro de lo necesario. Y por último, en tercer lugar, se evitaría cualquier involucramiento de la prensa; ese asunto era entre ellos y las fans.

—Me gusta —accedió Bill sin problemas—, y dado que tiene su aprobación, estamos dentro. ¿Verdad que sí, Tomi?

—Exacto.

Codo con codo en un frente unido, Gustav y Georgie volvieron a respirar con calma.

 

El primer M&G al que se enfrentaron luego de que se filtró la noticia de Klaus fue el más estresante y a la vez el más divertido al que se hubiera enfrentado la banda con anterioridad.

Ni siquiera Bill repartiendo turnos y pidiendo silencio pudo ahogar la docena de preguntas que les llovían sin parar a los cuatro por igual.

—¿De quién es ese bebé?

—¿Es Tom el padre?

—¿Existe una duda de paternidad?

—Si es de Georgie, ¿qué dieta y régimen de ejercicio siguió después del parto?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Es adoptado o hijo natural?

—¿Podemos conocerlo? ¿Este pack cubre una fotografía oficial con él?

—¿Habrá mercancía del Tokio Baby a la salida?

Como balas disparadas en ráfaga por una AK-47, una tras otra se sucedieron las preguntas sin que en la reducida sala se llegara a un acuerdo de quién hablaría primero y quién después. A pesar de que el número de fans no superaba el de veinte personas, Gustav se sintió un tanto sofocado por la atmósfera opresiva de la salita, y por inercia se irguió lo más posible y mantuvo una expresión serena que para nada tenía que ver con el volcán que estaba a punto de hacer erupción en su interior.

—Por favor, una persona a la vez —pidió Bill de vuelta, y poco a poco las murmuraciones bajaron de nivel hasta que el orden imperó de vuelta en la sala.

—¡I love you, Gustav, forever! —Gritó de pronto una fan, y la algarabía volvió a resonar con fuerza hasta que Georgie se puso en pie y barrió a las fans presentes con la mirada.

El contraste entre los gritos y el silencio absoluto le puso erizó la piel de los brazos a Gustav, quien aguardó igual que el resto a que Georgie dijera la primera palabra.

— _Hola, buenas tarde_ —saludó Georgie en ruso antes de pasar al inglés—. Y hasta ahí llegan mis conocimientos del idioma ruso, así que empecemos…

Volviendo a sentarse, y dado que los cuatro disfrutaban de un sillón amplio en donde se habían acomodado por pares, la primera pregunta que se escuchó por encima de las demás fue acerca de qué tan ciertos eran los rumores que vinculaban a Georgie y a Tom en una relación secreta de la cual ya tenían un bebé.

—Qué bobada —declaró Gustav en voz alta y sin la necesidad del micrófono que le habían cedido a Bill y que éste tenía entre sus manos.

Y porque la adrenalina del momento le inspiró a ello, Gustav mantuvo el mentón en alto mientras con una mano buscaba la de Georgie y entrelazaba con ella los dedos.

El grito histérico que siguió fue colectivo, y de nueva cuenta se perdió el orden en la sala con todas las preguntas y declaraciones que se escuchaban tanto en ruso, como en inglés y en alemán.

—Lamento romper ilusiones —dijo Tom en voz alta para apaciguar los ánimos—, pero Georgie es más como una hermana para mí que cualquier otro tipo de relación. Igual para Bill, pero no para Gustav, que secretamente siempre tuvo intenciones incestuosas con ella. Qué sucio, ¿eh?

La broma trajo consigo más exaltación, y por un segundo creyó Gustav que sería necesaria la intervención del equipo de seguridad, pero por fortuna no llegaron a mayores, y al cabo de varios minutos pudieran continuar.

Conscientes de que el tiempo comprado con su dinero era limitado, las fans se apresuraron a guiar la sesión de preguntas y respuestas en función de su curiosidad, y Bill tomó como suyo el papel de portavoz, explicando que por cuestiones de privacidad habían decidido mantener en las sombras la existencia de Klaus, no que por ello lo hubieran ocultado, sino que se había convertido en una especie de juego para ver quién descubría antes su presencia.

—Ha venido con nosotros en cada tour, exacto —confirmó Georgie a una fan rusa rubia y con abundantes piercings en el rostro—. Pasa la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con nosotros, pero tiene su propio guardaespaldas y niñero.

Ante la pregunta de si era Georgie la chica misteriosa con la que Gustav se había casado el diciembre anterior, la bajista fue quien reveló en su dedo el anillo que Gustav le obsequiara al pedir su mano.

—Es curioso que nadie lo hubiera mencionado, pero de nuevo, los rumores Torg fueron más fuertes que la realidad.

—Tom, ¡Tom, aquí!, ¿no te sientes desplazado?

—¿O celoso? —Apuntó una segunda fan de la concurrencia, y el mayor de los gemelos les dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladinas que presagiaban un chiste obsceno.

—Para nada. El Torg es meramente sexual, y Gustav sabe suplir el resto de necesidades que Georgie pueda tener. Así ha sido siempre —bromeó con desparpajo, y algunas de las fans soltaron chillidos de emoción.

—Bill se pondrá celoso —gritó una fan en in inglés gutural pero comprensible, y desde su asiento se las arregló el menor de los gemelos de desviar la atención de su persona y volver a enfocarla en sus amigos.

—Es importante para nosotros dejar claro que en ningún momento quisimos actuar a escondidas o manipular información concerniente a ninguno de los miembros de la banda.

—Básicamente… Nuestra vida pública y nuestra vida privada son eso, y nada más —cerró Gustav, anunciando que tomarían una última pregunta antes de dar por finalizada esa sesión.

La ganadora del honor fue una chica pequeña, delgada, y con un largo cabello que le enmarcaba el rostro y que el baterista eligió sólo porque tenía un leve parecido con la Georgie de la adolescencia, y por supuesto, su instinto no le falló.

—Uhm, hola… Me llamo Tatiana y mi pregunta es… —La chica se aclaró la garganta y su voz se extendió por la sala clara y nítidamente—. ¿Desde cuándo han sido novios?

Georgie se atusó el cabello, pero fue Gustav quien respondió. —Desde siempre. Ella fue mi primer amor. —Y tras una pausa corta agregó—: Y el único.

—Para no ser tan cursis, desde Devilish —explicó Bill a su manera.

Y el griterío los acompañó hasta su salida.

 

El cambio entre antes y después de darse a conocer la presencia de Klaus en la banda fue evidente entre las fans y el fandom, pues de pronto Georgie y Gustav recibían comentarios sin parar en Instagram donde les pedían posar en una fotografía con el bebé, varias publicaciones nacionales e internacionales los contactaron para una entrevista, en los M&G así como en los conciertos empezaron a aparecer regalos que ya no iban dirigidos a ellos sino a Klaus, por no hablar de las largas filas que se formaron a su entrada y salida de los recintos, siempre a la búsqueda de una instantánea en donde pudieran capturar la figura de Klaus y quedarse con la exclusiva.

—No creí que alguien de nosotros llegaría a ser más famoso que yo —comentó Bill una semana después, los cuatro turnándose la ducha para disfrutar después de una cena cortesía del servicio de habitaciones.

—Técnicamente Klaus no es parte de la banda, así que no cuenta —desdeñó Georgie su afirmación con un quiebre de muñeca mientras recostaba a Klaus en una mesa que incluía el mobiliario y se preparaba para el temido cambio de pañal.

Ya fuera por el cambio de agua o alimentos, o porque al inicio del tour todos ellos habían sufrido una infección estomacal de la cual Klaus había sido el primero en caer (mas no el único), lo cierto era que las ‘gracias’ que el bebé dejaba en su pañal seguían siendo bombas mortales, y los cuatro miembros de la banda se resentían por igual, aunque lo manifestaban de maneras diferentes.

—Deberías de revisar esto, Georgie —dijo Bill, que recostado en su cama navegaba en su laptop por información.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó la bajista, más centrada en limpiar a Klaus con toallitas húmedas que en cualquier meme idiota que Bill considerara gracioso con su extraño sentido del humor.

—Oh, qué asco —masculló Tom viendo por encima del hombro de su gemelo—. ¿Es eso mierda?

—Yep —asintió éste—. Es una página dedicada a todos los tipos inimaginables de mierda, y te explica qué tienes haciendo preguntas de textura, olor, color, consistencia, sabor…

—¡¿Sabor?! —Se escandalizó Gustav, que había sido el último en ducharse y recién había salido del baño todavía con el cabello húmedo y sólo había escuchado la última oración—. Joder, Bill, eso es lo más asqueroso que hayas dicho jamás. Hasta viniendo de ti es un nuevo límite el que has cruzado.

—¿Incluso más que aquella vez cuando-…?

—No empiecen, por favor —suplicó Georgie, que recién había terminado de ponerle a Klaus un pañal nuevo y se estaba encargado de deshacerse del anterior—, o me van a quitar el hambre.

—Nada me espantaría el hambre, ni siquiera un pañal de Klaus —declaró Tom, y la verdad era que los cuatro estaban en las mismas condiciones, pues tras un largo día dando entrevistas, el M&G, y después el concierto, se sentían rendidos y listos para vaciar sus platos y después dormir por doce horas.

—Bah, no tientes al destino —fue el consejo de Gustav, que se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su suite cuando a su puerta tocó el empleado trayendo consigo su comida.

A fuerza de entender por las malas que sus organismos no estaban tan preparados a la comida rusa, esa noche se habían decantado por hamburguesas y patatas fritas, acompañadas de cuatro botellas de coca-cola, y de postre un pastel tradicional que se encontraba en el menú y que tenía buena pinta a pesar de estar recubierto en exceso de frutos secos.

—Genial, lo que a Klaus le hacía falta —ironizó Tom mientras Gustav le daba trocitos de pastel al bebé—, más fibra en su colon. Ahora será una suerte si no se caga encima cada cinco minutos.

—No les hagas caso —le dijo Gustav a Klaus, que ajeno a la charla de los adultos masticaba ruidosamente las pasas que aderezaban el pan—, cuando seas mayor podrás defenderte, pero hasta entonces bastará que sigas torturándolos con más pañales apestosos.

—¡Gus! —Reclamó Georgie, pero su poder y autoridad disminuyeron de manera considerable cuando dos segundos después un potente eructo salió de su boca y poco faltó para que hiciera vibrar los cristales de las ventanas—. Ops…

Los gemelos observaron a Georgie con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta, pero Gustav ni se inmutó. —Bah, no es nada —dijo con ligereza—, es parte del embarazo, y tendrían que haber olido los gases de su tercer trimestre porque…

—¡Gustav Schäfer! —Exclamó Georgie de vuelta—. Espero que esas intimidades que cuentas aquí no salgan por error a mitad de un M&G o contaré la historia de cuando te levantaste sonámbulo a alimentar a Klaus y-…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya entendí! —Pidió éste clemencia, y al instante estuvieron Tom y Bill encima de él para averiguar qué clase de historia vergonzosa y humillante era esa como para que su querido baterista, el cual nunca rechazaba una broma a sus costillas, se retirara apaleado a un rincón—. Antes muerto que contarles.

—Entonces lo haré yo en su funeral, pero hasta entonces… Conténtense con saber que fue algo tan espantoso y traumatizante que pasó de zombie a completamente despierto en una fracción de segundo —reveló Georgie entre risas y la mortificación de Gustav, que se negó a revelar más por su cuenta y dejaron así a los Kaulitz muriendo de curiosidad.

Por descontado, aquella fue como cualquier otra noche habitual entre ellos, con comida, películas, bromas malas, juegos estúpidos, más servicio a la habitación, refrescos de la máquina del pasillo, lanzarse cojines, acurrucarse entre sí, rememorar viejos tours, y al final desearse ‘buenas noches’ cuando por parejas se retiraron a dormir cada uno en su cama.

Plus Klaus.

 

Ya sobre la recta final del tour y con los ánimos apaciguándose en cuanto a las novedades que había traído consigo, Bill propuso despilfarrar un poco durante su estancia en Moscú y rentar algo más que una habitación doble en la ciudad, y que a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos era un plan que incluía todavía más que eso.

De los preparativos se desentendió Gustav, que ya estaba resintiendo el llevar a cuestas una docena de shows con poco sueño y muchas menos horas de descanso, por lo que la suya fue una sorpresa mayor cuando luego del concierto en dicha ciudad pasaron a revisar la suite que tenían reservada Georgie y él para esa noche y descubrió que Bill se había ido a lo grande sin mediar en gastos.

Con una cama central que contaba con doseles, un baño gigantesco, servicio de bebidas completísimo, un miniestudio privado, un armario que contaba como una segunda habitación, y además de estar dotada con televisión por satélite y una pantalla enorme que le iba a juego, Gustav se visualizó a sí mismo tomando una larga y reconfortante ducha antes de lanzarse a la cama, con Georgie como única compañía, y disfrutar del servicio de habitación entre turnos para hacer el amor… Eso una vez que lograran que Klaus se durmiera… Pero ya estaba Gustav en plena fantasía cuando Georgie reparó en una escueta caja decorada como si se tratara de regalo y en la nota que descansaba bajo el inmenso moño que la coronaba.

—Oh, Bill nos ha dejado un regalo —dijo Georgie tras leer la nota—, e instrucciones de que subamos a la terraza.

—¿La terraza? —Repitió Gustav, pues si la memoria no le fallaba eso se encontraba en el siguiente piso, al ser ese el último.

—Ajá. Y tengo sospechas de qué se trata… —Murmuró Georgie, soltando el listón que recubría la caja y confirmando su conjetura—. Mmm.

—¿De qué se trata?

Georgie alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Qué opinas de darte un chapuzón?

—¿Uh?

—En el folleto que tienen en la entrada mencionan que este hotel tiene una piscina, jacuzzi, y sauna. Bastará hacer una apuesta por cuál de los tres pagó Bill para que nos les unamos en la terraza, pero a juzgar por su regalo…

Asomándose por encima del hombro de Georgie, el baterista comprendió al fin a qué se refería, pues ahí dentro sólo había tres piezas de ropa: Un slip para él, y un bikini mínimo de dos piezas para Georgie.

—Oh, no sé si me sienta cómodo vistiendo eso… —Replicó apenas sacar la prenda de la caja y colocársela por encima de los jeans—. Para empezar, creo que ni de mi talla es.

—Están hechos con material elástico, Gus, y es talla G. Más como anillo al dedo imposible —se burló ella, pero el karma se lo regresó instantes después cuando sacó el bikini que le había proporcionado Bill y descubrió que venía con una tanga—. Ay…

—Tela que se estira, cariño —le rebatió Gustav con sus argumentos de antes, aunque su tono no fue tan burlón como pretendía, pues Georgie se acomodó la copa del sostén sobre su pecho y la mera imagen le provocó una erección fantasma que de pronto hizo que sus bóxers se le sintieran estrechos—. Supongo que…

—¿Quieres que les cancelemos?

—Uhmmm… Más bien, me gustaría vértelo puesto…

—¿Pero…?

—Me temo que no sería el único.

—Bah. Si me dieran un euro por cada vez que los he visto a ustedes desnudos en esta gira tendría dinero suficiente para ir a comer a un restaurante de cinco estrellas. No jodas, Gus.

Cierto era que lo mismo podía decir Gustav tanto de Georgie como de los gemelos, pues no siempre los camerinos donde les tocaba cambiarse contaban con baño integrado o un área destinada para el vestuario. A veces era sólo un simple cuarto con cuatro paredes y una puerta sin pestillo en la que se posicionaba alguien del equipo mientras ellos se desnudaban como si nada y se colocaban la ropa con la que saldrían a los escenarios.

De algún modo, la desnudez era parte de esa hermandad que se había formado entre ellos a lo largo de los años, ya que no siempre habían contado con grandes presupuestos para los conciertos, y en el proceso la falta de pudor por exposiciones repetidas al cuerpo de los otros los había inmunizado a verse en pelotas. La mayor parte de las ocasiones… En su adolescencia, a más de uno le había cogido desprevenido Georgie sin sostén o paseándose en las bragas más diminutas y transparentes de su repertorio, y entonces sí, ni su mantra de “Se trata de Georgie, es como mi hermana” salía volando por la ventana y obligaba a la pobre víctima a un par de minutos de soledad en el baño más cercano, sólo él y su mano haciendo lo más de tan poco…

Claro que una cosa era pasearse en paños menores o tal como habían venido al mundo por condiciones de trabajo, y otra muy diferente al hacerlo por simple gusto. Y a ojos de Gustav, esos trajes de baño que Bill les había proveído entraban dentro de esa segunda categoría.

—Estás celoso —adivinó Georgie con leve burla—, lo noto por lo dilatado de tus pupilas.

—No puedes juzgarme. Con este nuevo embarazo te han crecido las tetas, y no he sido el único el notarlo.

—Tan vulgar —le reprendió Georgie, pero con todo se acercó a él y lo abrazó, refregando su pecho casi una talla de sujetador más grande que el habitual y convenciéndolo de al menos hacer un trato.

Las bases eran las siguientes: Si los gemelos no habían elegido atuendos igual de faltos en material, se quedaban a pasar la noche en su suite; pero en cambio, si estaban en su misma condición, acudirían.

Gustav casi paladeaba la victoria. No por Bill, de quien sospechaba incluso unos slip más minúsculos y con mayor porción de piel al descubierto, sino por Tom, que antes muerto que mostrarse ante el mundo con algo que más bien parecería salido del armario de su gemelo, por lo que el baterista se atrevió a soñar que sus planes de cama y servicio a domicilio prevalecerían… Hasta que Georgie le dejó su móvil, y en el chat que pertenecía a los cuatro encontró una fotografía de dos cuerpos similares en constitución, aunque uno más ligeramente musculado que el otro, en donde en efecto, el que llevaba los tatuajes llevaba puesta una prenda que rayaba en lo ausente (Bill, sin lugar a dudas), al lado de otra que llevaba un slip idéntico al de Gustav salvo en el color, pues el suyo era verde y ese azul.

—Así que cámbiate —le ordenó Georgie, desde ya escribiéndole un mensaje a Stefan para que pasara a su habitación en algo así como diez minutos y se quedara con Klaus.

Pasando por un apuro que atentaba contra su más profundo pudor, Gustav se desnudó de espaldas a Georgie y se puso el slip que Bill le había obsequiado y que se ajustó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, no dando espacio para pliegues de tela ni que nada de su paquete se alejara de su entrepierna.

—Temo que me quedaré estéril —se quejó con Georgie, pero la bajista se limitó a una frase cruel: “Mejor para los dos, que tres hijos ya serían demasiado”, y empezó a cambiarse por su cuenta.

Despojándose de sus prendas y doblándolas sobre una silla, Georgie tuvo menos vergüenza que Gustav en enseñar su figura y pedir ayuda cuando de anudar las cintas del sostén se trató. El suyo era un simple bikini de dos piezas y que estaba compuesto por triángulos que cubrían lo estrictamente necesario y resaltaban sus mejores atributos, con una excepción…

—Wow, no diría que es una barriga de embarazo, pero ya no es el vientre plano que tanto me costó moldear con abdominales, ¿eh? —Bromeó ella frente al espejo, aunque Gustav no tuvo problema en detectar aquel comentario como cargado de conmiseración por sí misma—. Seguro que Tom va a tener un par de chistes bajo la manga para hacérmelo saber…

—Lo golpearé.

—Pero-…

—No. Tú das la señal y yo lo golpeo, sin preguntas; que es un bebé el que crece ahí dentro, no cerveza y nachos.

Las comisuras de los labios de Georgie se curvaron un poco hacia arriba. —¿Lo dices en serio?

En respuesta, Gustav hizo crujir sus nudillos. —Estoy listo.

—Mejor no —pidió Georgie, pero su apostura cambió cuando de pasada se tocó el vientre con ambas manos y sonrió para sí—. Pero puedes mojarle el cabello cuanto quieras, que sabes bien cuánto lo odia.

—Hecho.

Tomando dos albornoces del baño y vistiéndose con ellos, Gustav y Georgie cogieron de pasada dos toallas extras y se encaminaron al elevador y de ahí a la terraza, donde los gemelos ya esperaban por ellos y daban muestras de impaciencia por su retraso de apenas cinco minutos.

—¿Qué, no encontrabas cómo meter el trasero en el slip? —Chanceó Tom a Gustav, y éste le enseñó el dedo medio.

—No, pero mi pene no cabía, así que le hice un _tucking_ de campeonato.

—¿Qué es _tucking_? —Inquirió Bill con curiosidad, concentrado en abrir la botella de champagne que habían ordenado de antemano para celebrar que estaban a dos tercios del tour y que pronto serían libres para volver a sus respectivas casas.

—No quieres saber, gracias —dijo Georgie, recibiendo la primera copa de espumosa champagne y conformándose con un sorbo antes de declarar que ahí terminaba su consumo de alcohol por la noche.

Jugando a molestarse entre sí por sus slips y por quién llevaba la prenda más pequeña de los dos, al final fueron Tom y Gustav los primeros que se lanzaron a la piscina, que al menos tenía la ventaja de estar techada y con calefacción incluida, por lo que el agua no resultó ni remotamente helada como se temían, por lo que cada uno llamó a su respectivo par para que se les uniera.

Bill fue el primero en quitarse la toalla que llevaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura, y las burlas y silbidos no se hicieron esperar de parte de Tom y Gustav, quienes le gritaron “¡Mucha ropa!” antes de que el menor de los gemelos saltara al agua y se hundiera por completo antes de salir.

—Tu turno, _sexy mama_ —llamó Tom a Georgie cuando ella se soltó la cinta de su albornoz en torno a la cintura y ésta se demorara un poco en descalzarse de sus sandalias y buscar tiempo antes de exhibirse.

Gustav apreció como nadie la inseguridad que sintió Georgie al apartarse la tela de los hombros, y luego de espaldas bajarla poco a poco por su espalda desnuda hasta que llegó a la cintura y se demoró unos segundos antes de aspirar hondo y dejarla caer a sus pies.

Antes de que él pudiera amenazar a Tom de que se callara, Bill se le adelantó, y fue así como Georgie pudo por fin meterse al agua, no en un brinco como el menor de los gemelos, sino descendiendo por los peldaños laterales y con la vista fija en el lado opuesto de su dirección.

Por supuesto, Tom no pudo mantener la boca cerrada por mucho más tiempo.

—Qué buen par de melones…

—¡Tom! —Le recriminó Bill lanzando un chorro de agua en su dirección—. ¡Me prometiste que te comportarías!

—Déjalo —desestimó Georgie la crudeza de su pseudohalago—. Mejor eso a que mencione mi barriga y me acuse de tragona.

—Bueno, no —dijo Tom en un tono de voz diferente—. Es un bebé el que tienes ahí, no es como si durante el tour te estuvieras reventando de cerveza y papas fritas, así que no tendría por qué mencionarlo, creo yo…

—Por poco —chasqueó Gustav la lengua, en referencia a su comentario en el dormitorio, y la sonrisa de Georgie pasó de forzada a genuina.

Deslizándose en el agua con la comodidad de saber que de momento estaban sólo ellos disfrutando de las instalaciones, pronto se enfrascaron Georgie, Tom y Gustav en un juego de carreras en donde para no variar ganó el mayor de los gemelos por su espíritu de lucha competitiva desmedido, dejando en segundo lugar a la bajista y en último al baterista, quien acabó corto de aliento y se lamentó como nunca cada cigarrillo consumido en los últimos años.

Porque como material de grabación era bueno, pronto se les unió Eric para hacer un par de tomas de su diversión en el agua, aunque a posteriori estas quedarían descartadas al aparecer todos ellos con trajes de baño que se excedían en cuanto a la porción de piel que dejaban a la vista, por no hablar que la barriga de Georgie daría motivo de qué hablar por semanas, y eso era lo último que querían ellos, desviar la atención de sus personas públicas por esas otras facetas privadas.

—Las fans se cagarían en vida si se enteraran que el segundo Tokio Baby viene en camino —dijo Tom, apoyado con ambos brazos fuera de la piscina y pataleando para mantenerse a flote.

—Tú siempre tan fino —gruñó Bill, pero no desmintió la afirmación de su gemelo—. Aunque deben admitir que sería una excelente campaña publicitaria si le sacan todo el provecho posible…

Los aludidos se limitaron a desdeñar la sugerencia.

—No está en nuestros planes —dijo Gustav, en tanto que Georgie se alejó de ellos nadando de espaldas y flotando a la deriva en aquella piscina de agua tibia que le hacía pensar que así se sentiría su bebé anidando en su interior.

Así pasaron las siguientes horas, aderezando su estancia en la piscina con servicio, pidiendo toda clase de cocteles (algunos vírgenes para Georgie), y también unas pizzas para que el hambre que les provocó el ejercicio no les debilitara.

En algún punto de la velada perdió Georgie la vergüenza, y se tendió sobre una de las tumbonas a comer y disfrutar de una piña colada, indiferente a cualquier mirada que dirigieran los gemelos o Gustav en su dirección, puesto que el bikini que Bill le había regalado se transparentaba un poco, y en el sostén se marcaba sin confusión alguna el contorno de sus pezones erectos al frío.

—Bah, como si ustedes no estuvieran en las mismas condiciones —desdeñó la sugerencia de que se cubriera con una toalla, y dado que Gustav la apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, no perdió tino en pegársele a Tom al costado y refregarle el pecho contra el brazo, afirmando que si Georgie tenía un buen par de tetas, él no se quedaba en lo absoluto atrás.

—Ew, Gustav, ¡no soy gay! —Nadó el mayor de los gemelos en dirección opuesta del baterista, y éste le siguió con los brazos extendidos y pidiendo “una oportunidad para demostrar su amor”, afirmando de paso que “podían ser almas gemelas y que no lo sabrían hasta ser íntimos”, para lo cual Tom pataleó para alejarse, dejando tanto a Georgie como a Bill tronchándose de la risa por lo ridículo de su comportamiento.

—Son como un par de críos, ¿eh? —Corroboró Georgie con Bill, que se había tendido en la tumbona que estaba a su lado e iba por su cuarta copa de champagne; el punto exacto de alcohol para darle calor pero sin convertirlo en el tercer chiflado del grupo.

—Pero no los cambiaría por nadie más. Ni a ti, ya que estamos.

—No te dejaré tocarme los pechos, Bill… —Le paró Georgie los pies, pues si algo había aprendido con los años era que las inhibiciones de los gemelos saltaban del edificio más cercano una vez que había licor de por medio y no se cortaban en inmiscuirla en sus experimentos.

—Tsk… ¿Ni hablar de pedirles a ti y a Gustav que se lo monten frente a nosotros?

Georgie tosió, ahogada con su propia saliva. —Espero que eso sea tu idea de una broma…

El silencio de Bill lo dijo todo.

—¡Bill, joder! —Refunfuñó Georgie de buen humor; halagada a la vez que horrorizada por partes iguales—. No, rotundo no. Que lo sepas, esos rollos no nos van en lo absoluto.

—Tsk… Pero si cambias de opinión seremos los primeros a los que llamarás, ¿verdad? Tomi y yo cogeríamos, ja —rió para sí antes de proseguir—. _Cogeríamos_ el primer avión para Alemania.

—Ok, ya tomaste demasiado —le quito Georgie la copa que pendía de sus dedos y la dejó en una mesita cercana.

—¿Pero lo harás, sí? —Insistió Bill, y Georgie se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Serán los primeros en mi lista.

—Gracias.

Y amodorrándose con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas en su vientre plano, se adormiló.

A partir de ese punto su reunión perdió brío, pues una vez Gustav y Tom se cansaron de jugar en el agua y salieron fue que empezaron a sentir los estragos del clima, que pese a la calefacción del lugar, todavía podía considerarse como helado.

Por último, cerca de las dos de la mañana y cuando un empleado del hotel pasó a informarles que estaban por cerrar las instalaciones, los cuatro optaron por volver a sus suites y disfrutar del raro placer de no tener ningún compromiso antes de mediodía.

Dando tumbos y envueltos en los albornoces húmedos bajaron a su planta, y se separaron en dos grupos, listos para retirarse por la noche y dormir hasta tarde. A punto estaban Gustav y Georgie de entrar a su habitación cuando Bill requirió la atención de la bajista.

—Georgie… No lo olvides: Los primeros en tu lista, ¿ok?

—Ok, te prometo que nadie les robará su sitio. Duerme bien, Bill, y tú igual, Tom.

Despidiéndose por lo que les restaba de noche, no fue sino hasta que estuvieron dentro que Gustav preguntó a qué se refería Bill con eso de ‘los primeros en _tu_ lista’ y con un encogimiento de hombros Georgie se lo dijo sin omitir ningún detalle.

Anonadado por la clase de promesa en la que lo habían involucrado, Gustav permaneció patidifuso mientras Georgie despertaba a Stefan, que hasta entonces dormitaba en una de las camas dobles con Klaus, y le agradecía por sus servicios antes de despacharlo a su propia recámara.

—Oh, no pretenderás escabullirte sin más y hacer como si antes no hubieras soltado una bomba enorme —dijo Gustav, siguiendo a Georgie al baño y observando cómo ella se desvestía del albornoz y luego de su bikini para darse una ducha y quitarse el cloro de la alberca—. Georgie…

—¿Qué? —Replicó ella, mirándole por encima del hombro y sujetando la cortinilla de plástico que separaba el área del baño de la regadera—. Oh, entra conmigo, ¿sí?

Aunque todavía en shock, Gustav también se despojó de sus prendas mojadas y gimió de contento cuando el agua tibia lavó todo rastro del agua de alberca.

Mejor fueron las manos de Georgie, que con la pastilla de jabón en sus dedos le comenzaron a lavar la espalda en suaves movimientos circulares. La ruta incluyó después su pecho y brazos, descendiendo por sus caderas hasta las piernas, y luego de vuelta a su torso, centrándose en su vientre bajo hasta alcanzar su entrepierna, y con ello su pene semierecto, que no había pasado por alto las atenciones que Georgie le ofrecía a su dueño.

—No pretenderás llamar a los gemelos para que nos vean hacer el amor… ¿O sí? —Inquirió con la frente pegada a las baldosas del baño y a Georgie masturbándolo lentamente abrazada a su espalda.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Preguntó ella moviendo los labios contra su hombro.

—N-No.

—Entonces no lo haré.

—Mmm…

Trabajado sus puntos más sensibles, maniobrando con una mano su pene erecto y con la otra masajeando sus testículos con la energía y el ritmo preciso, Georgie no tardó en conseguir que Gustav se corriera, y que éste aspirara a duras penas aire a bocanadas, temblando por la intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir bajo el chorro de agua que poco a poco perdía su calor hasta casi considerarse fría.

—¿Quieres…?

—Nah. Estoy muy cansada. Sólo quiero terminar con mi ducha y volver a la cama. Adelántate, en unos minutos te alcanzo.

Saliendo del cubículo, Gustav se secó, y tras lavarse los dientes se fue a recostar desnudo bajo las mantas mientras esperaba a Georgie, quien antes de cinco minutos se acurrucó a su lado en igual grado de desnudez.

A punto de quedarse dormidos, Gustav murmuró:

—No creo… jamás en esta vida… tener la tentación de hacer el amor con público… sobre todo si se trata de los gemelos…

—Está bien. Sobrevivirán.

—Ah.

—Aunque Bill estará terriblemente decepcionado —bromeó Georgie, y eso le hizo merecedora de un mordisco en un hombro—. Pero como dije…

—Sobrevivirán.

—Exacto.

Luego el sueño los reclamó.

 

Hacia finales de la gira y con más confianza de que alcanzarían a terminarla en una pieza, Gustav propuso salir a pasear y conocer la ciudad en la que se encontraban (una con un nombre difícil de pronunciar, y por lo tanto de memorizar), y con Klaus como quinto miembro en su reunión acabaron disfrutando de su tarde en un parque, jugando como críos pequeños en los juegos y gozando del anonimato del que gozaban virtualmente ahí, donde sólo eran un grupo de extranjeros que montaban se montaban a los columpios y balancines.

De aquella diversión sacó Eric una buena colección de escenas para el episodio semanal de THTV, y sobre ellos pendió el reconocimiento de que sería el último capítulo de la gira, y de los últimos que se lanzarían ese año antes de irse a hiatus.

Aunque en sí había planes para que después de volver a LA los gemelos regresaran a pasar las fiestas en Alemania con su familia, y por lo tanto reunirse con Gustav y Georgie, el pronóstico de su compañía no era tan firme, y siempre era un tanto descorazonador separarse al final de cada gira y tomar caminos separados.

Y no sólo para ellos, sino también para Klaus, quien de algún modo había logrado establecer un vínculo endeble con los Kaulitz en donde de vez en cuando en cuando se daban muestras mutuas de afecto. Pequeñísimas. Para terceros insignificantes, pero para ellos tres valiosas cuando se tomaba en cuenta la diferencia de edades y que su relación había empezado con un pie izquierdo que presagiaba fracaso.

—No me imagino a ese par teniendo hijos —dijo Georgie a Gustav, los dos a buena distancia de Tom, Bill y Klaus, quienes jugaban en el cajón de ajena a crear surcos y barreras para un ejército imaginario, pues habiéndose ofrecido a comprar bebidas para todos se habían acercado a la tienda más cercana y ya venían de vuelta—. No está en su naturaleza, y sin embargo…

«Y sin embargo han hecho un espacio especial para Klaus», rellenó Gustav la oración, pues él tampoco era ciego y sabía apreciar el esfuerzo que ese par hacía para congraciarse con su hijo.

Más allá de fungir de niñeros o expresarse con un cariño inexistente, lo suyo era más un afecto tibio, donde toleraban a Klaus, se preocupaban cuando lloraba, procuraban tenerlo siempre a la mano caramelos, y de vez en cuando le obsequiaban con alguna sonrisa tensa que era recibida con la misma desconfianza.

Gustav sospechaba que esa animosidad era un tipo de contrato no verbal entre ellos, donde la tolerancia mutua era la clave para un buen entendimiento, y que habrían de pasar años, muchos años, antes de comprobar si su trato estaba destinado a ser siempre tenso o a mejorar conforme Klaus dejara la infancia y se adentrara en la adolescencia.

Como muchas cosas en la vida, habría que darle tiempo al tiempo para corroborarlo.

 

Finalizando el tour con un concierto más en Moscú, el momento culminante no fue sobre el escenario cuando dieron gracias a las fans por contar con su presencia y Gustav hizo su famosa rutina de cierre con una ola multitudinaria, sino en el aeropuerto de Berlín, cuando llegó el momento de tomar transportes diferentes para llegar a su destino final. Bill y Tom con un vuelo directo a LA, en tanto que Gustav, Georgie y Klaus de regreso a Magdeburg vía carretera.

—No olviden la promesa que nos han hecho —les chanceó Bill respecto a sus deseos voyeuristas, y su comentarios le hizo acreedor de un puñetazo en el brazo por cortesía de Gustav—. ¡Ouch! No perdía nada con preguntar.

—Sigue soñando —le dijo Georgie, pero inadvertidamente le tocó el tatuaje que éste tenía en el antebrazo y que precisamente rezaba eso: “I dream too much.”

—No olviden avisar cuando vuelvan —pidió Gustav.

—Bah, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran —rebatió Tom, y luego se dirigió a Georgie—. Y mejor que sea antes de que tu barriga de embarazada te impida volar.

Y fue así como intercambiaron los últimos abrazos y se dijeron no ‘adiós’, sino ‘hasta luego’ de manera temporal, tomando los caminos que desde un inicio estaban marcados a escoger; separados en materia, pero todavía conectados por un invisible hilo acerado que marcaba su presencia en la vida de los otros como un hecho ineludible e impermutable.

O en corto, destinados a seguir.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
